There are numerous possibilities for applying sweat-inhibiting compositions to the skin. Dimensionally stable stick compositions are stroked over the skin from a stick dispenser until an effective amount has been applied. Gels and creams too can be applied from stick-like dispensers, which are stroked with a dispenser surface over the skin. For sweat-inhibiting and/or deodorizing compositions for the armpit region in particular, numerous different application forms have been developed: above all, in addition to those already mentioned, propellant-containing and propellant-free sprays and roll-on compositions. In the latter case an easily thickened liquid is applied from a storage container via a rotatably mounted ball by rolling it over the skin. Sweat-inhibiting roll-on compositions can be anhydrous and oil-based; for example, the oil-based decoction of conventional antiperspirant sprays is also suitable for presentation in roll-on form. Here the sweat-inhibiting active agent takes the form of a suspended powder in an oil, which is thickened with a lipophilic gelling agent to prevent the powder particles from settling. Such roll-ons have virtually no market presence, however. Conventional sweat-inhibiting roll-on compositions are water-based, in other words their water content is approximately 50 wt. % or more of their total weight. The antiperspirant active agent, usually a sweat-inhibiting aluminum or aluminum zirconium compound, is in dissolved form. Thickening is necessary here to enable the composition to be applied with a roll-on applicator.
The use of certain thickening agents can lead to the scent impression of the agents being perceived as inhomogeneous. Often the scent impression immediately after application is very strong and is sometimes felt to be intrusive, whereas a few hours after application the scent impression is often perceived as being too weak.
A further disadvantage of known antiperspirant roll-ons in emulsion form is their inadequate temperature stability. In the event of sharp temperature variations, for example, to which the products can be exposed during transportation and storage, this can cause the droplets of the dispersed phase to coalesce, adversely affecting the product properties. This also affects scents.
A problem addressed by the present application was therefore that of providing water-based antiperspirant roll-ons having improved long-term stability, in particular an improved long-term scent effect.
A further problem addressed by the present application was that of providing antiperspirant roll-ons in the form of hydrous emulsions having improved temperature stability.
Surprisingly it was found that the use of polyalphaolefin waxes prepares certain active agents, in particular scents, in such a way that a clear improvement in the temperature and scent stability and a markedly improved long-term scent effect is achieved.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.